


De père en film

by morporkian_hobbit



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discworld - Freeform, disque monde, les tenebres qui convoquent, sam vimaire, sam vimaire junior, vimaire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morporkian_hobbit/pseuds/morporkian_hobbit
Summary: La malédiction des ténèbres qui convoquent s'immisce plus loin dans la famille Vimaire, pour atteindre le jeune Sam, âgé de 10 ans. Vimaire va devoir se battre pour protéger son enfant des ses propres peurs.





	De père en film

**Author's Note:**

> Attention: spoilers de Jeu de Nain et Coup de Tabac

La forêt de Skund en été est un endroit lumineux et ensoleillé ; elle est parcourue par de nombreux promeneurs. Néanmoins, même sous le soleil le plus éclatant, il reste toujours des portions de la forêt qui restent dans l’ombre. Dans les bois les plus mystérieux du Disque, les ténèbres ne sont jamais loin…

En ce mois de Sektembre, la famille Vimaire avait décidé de profiter du beau temps pour partir à la campagne et passer du temps seul avec leur fils, Sam Junior, âgé de dix ans. Samuel le père s’était montré réticent à l’idée de quitter la ville, même pour quelques jours : les pires crimes semblaient toujours se commettre en son absence. Mais Sybil avait fini par le raisonner, en utilisant le seul argument que son mari acceptait d’entendre : il ne consacrait pas assez de temps à son fils. Ils étaient donc partis vers la maison de campagne des Ramkin, la famille de Sybil. Le jeune Sam avait retrouvé avec une grande joie son amie gobeline Larme-de-Champignon, ainsi que l’écrivaine qu’il surnommait la « dame caca ».

Ce jour-là, ses parents l’avaient emmené en pique-nique dans la forêt. Sam adorait la forêt : c’était l’endroit idéal pour trouver toutes sortes d’excréments – une passion dont il ne se lassait toujours pas. Après le repas, un peu trop calme à son goût, il avait commencé à explorer la petite clairière pendant que son père piquait un somme et que sa mère s’adonnait à des travaux de broderie qu’elle emmenait toujours avec elle en voyage. Sam ramassa un grand bâton avec lequel il entreprit de frapper les branches des arbres pour en faire tomber des noix et des bogues. Petit à petit, sans s’en rendre compte, il s’éloigna de ses parents. La forêt recelait tant de chose à explorer : des nids abandonné, des terriers d’où déloger des lapins, de vieilles coquilles d’œuf, et bien sûr les déjections de divers animaux. Il trouva un ruisseau, qu’il suivit sur plusieurs mètres, avant de trouver un gros rocher noirci. En grimpant dessus, il pouvait accéder aux branches basses des arbres et continuer à grimper. Il se déplaça ainsi dans les feuillages pendant quelques minutes, s’enfonçant de plus en plus dans les zones sombres des bois. Il entendait toujours les oiseaux chanter, mais leur mélodie s’était changée en piaillements nasillards. Il n’entendait plus le ruisseau qu’il avait croisé un peu plus tôt ; des craquements retentissaient dans les branches autour de lui ; des animaux piétinaient le sol en dessous. Sam avança encore un peu, avant de se décider à redescendre sur la terre ferme. Il regretta bientôt ce choix : la forêt était vraiment sombre ; il distinguait à peine le sentier qui serpentait entre les arbres. Il resta un moment planté là, indécis : de quel côté aller ? Il finit par jeter son dévolu sur la part du chemin qui se dirigeait plus ou moins vers l’endroit d’où il venait. Il se mit à marcher doucement, fouillant du regard les coins d’ombres à côté de lui. Il lui semblait parfois reconnaitre certaines formes, mais comme en on reconnaît dans les nuages : elles s’estompaient vite pour en former d’autres. Le soleil n’était plus qu’un souvenir, loin au-dessus des frondaisons. Ici, dans le sous-bois, il avait peine à voir où il posait les pieds. Le sentier continuait de zigzaguer, si bien que Sam ne savait plus dans quelle direction il marchait. Il s’arrêta, inquiet : il était réellement perdu. Le choc de cette découverte le fit chanceler. C’était bien la première fois qu’il ne savait pas où se trouvaient ses parents ; sa mère avait toujours veillé sur lui comme une poule sur ses poussins, elle s’était toujours assurée de savoir où il se trouvait, ce qu’il faisait. Il pouvait bien sûr sortir de la maison, se promener dans la rue, il n’était jamais perdu. Villequin ou un autre employé de la maison l’accompagnait toujours, où qu’il aille. Mais ici, dans cette forêt envahie par les ombres, il était seul.

« Seul ? »

Sam sursauta, les yeux écarquillés, et retint un cri. Il se retourna vivement pour voir qui avait chuchoté juste dans son oreille ; pourtant, autant qu’il pût en juger dans la pénombre, il n’y avait absolument personne.

« Tu n’es pas seul. Tu n’es jamais seul. »

Sam se rendit alors compte que la voix retentissait directement dans sa tête, sans passer par les oreilles. Elle s’infiltrait dans les recoins les plus sombres et les plus secrets de son esprit, réveillant des souvenirs qu’il aurait préféré garder enfouis, lui nouant une boule dans le ventre.

« Jamais seul. Les ténèbres sont toujours là. »

Il sentait l’angoisse monter de plus en plus haut. C’était une angoisse sourde, qui se propageait à chacun de ses membres et le paralysait. Il savait qu’il aurait dû paniquer, que son cœur aurait dû battre la chamade, pourtant il restait calme – calme et statufié par la peur, dans l’attente de quelque chose d’inéluctable et d’insupportables.

« Ils sont toujours là, car ils sont en toi. Ils sont toi. Ils sont tes plus profonds désirs, tes peurs, ta haine, ta culpabilité. Ta colère. Ce qui te pousse à des actes incompréhensibles. »

Les ombres semblaient encore plus noires, elles paraissaient se refermer autour de l’enfant immobile. Des volutes de noirceur tourbillonnaient devant le regard de Sam.

« Chaque homme, chaque femme a sa part de ténèbres, susurra la voix. Ces ténèbres qui sont souvent plus grands que la lumière. Plus forts que la lumière. La lumière se croit puissante, rapide, mais où qu’elle aille, les ténèbres sont là à l’attendre. Ils étaient toujours là, seront toujours là. Toujours partout.  
Regarde tes peurs en face ! »

La voix s’immisçait dans les plus profonds recoins de sa tête, s’infiltrait dans ses sentiments, sa mémoire. Réveillait tous ses souvenirs un à un. Des images défilaient devant ses yeux. Les jours heureux avec ses parents, son père qui jouait avec lui, sa mère qui lui faisait l’école, Villequin qui lui montrait les passages secrets de la maison. Mais autour de ces moments de bonheur quotidien, s’enroulait une angoisse sourde. Son père souvent absent, revenant du travail effondré, lui lisant une histoire d’une voie morne avant de partir s’enfermer dans sa chambre. Sa mère, le regard dans le vague, au coin du feu, durant les longues soirées où son mari devait travailler. La peur, l’angoisse quand Samuel Vimaire partait chasser le crime, sachant que ce jour-là, il ne reviendrait peut-être pas.  
Petit à petit, Sam commença à distinguer une silhouette devant lui. Ou peut-être en lui, derrière ses yeux, mais cela ne faisait aucune différence dans la nuit qui l’enveloppait. Une silhouette petite, maigre, les cheveux en bataille. Une silhouette qui lui ressemblait en tout point. Une silhouette qui paraissait découpée sur un fond de ténèbres si profondes, que la noirceur environnante en paraissait claire.

Encore un autre souvenir…

soir-là, alors qu’il n’avait que trois ans, dans cette petite maison en Überwald, quand Villequin était resté plusieurs minutes sur le seuil en brandissant le livre ; que Sybil attendait dans l’escalier, les yeux rivés sur la porte. L’horloge de la cuisine avait commencé à sonner un coup, puis deux, puis trois. L’horloge interne du petit garçon faisait son propre compte à rebours, attendant qu’un homme passe la porte de sa chambre, le livre à la main, s’assied sur le lit et se mette à lire. Puis l’horloge avait sonné un sixième coup, et l’homme n’était pas venu. L’enfant avait attendu quelques secondes encore, se préparant à ouvrir les digues de larmes et de cris qui auraient dû attirer son père. C’était alors sa mère qui avait ouvert la porte, son cœur battant la chamade, qui s’était assise sur le lit et avait commencé à lire.

Sam ferma les yeux. Il sentait la pression de la voix qui glissait autour de ses pensées, les changeait petit à petit, faisait s’effriter sa confiance… Les souvenirs noirs étaient les plus nombreux. Son père était-il vraiment celui qu’il croyait ? Son père qui l’abandonnait, ne pensait plus à lui, n’était plus là pour lui, qui…

« Bat-toi ! »

Sam écarquilla les yeux. Cette voix-là était différente. Elle vint se ficher comme une flèche dans son cœur, perçant une brèche dans la carapace de noirceur qui commençait à l’envahir, et laissait la voie libre aux paroles. Comme une ritournelle, un poème, qui avait toujours éclairé ses nuits les plus noires. Ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent, un son rauque sortit de sa gorge, avant de prendre forme dans un murmure.

« Où est ma vache ? J’ai perdu ma vache. C’est ça, ma vache ? Ca fait bêêê ! C’est un mouton avec une fourche. Ce n’est pas ma vache ! »

Sam sentit les ténèbres reculer. Un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres. Il fit un pas en avant…

« Où est ma vache ? C’est ça, ma vache ? Ca fait coin-coin ! C’est un canard ! Ce n’est pas ma vache! »

Ses paroles semblaient être dites de deux voix. La voix du jeune Sam, ainsi qu’une autre plus mature, un peu fatiguée, mais pleine de tendresse.  
Sam se remit à marcher, tout en psalmodiant.

« Où est ma vache ? C’est ça ma vache ? Ca fait cot-cot ! C’est un poulet ! Ce n’est pas ma vache ! »

Une troisième voix s’était jointe au duo. Une voix éraillée, étrange, résonnant comme dans une caverne. La folie et la peur perçait entre les mots. Une volonté farouche d’arriver à son but, quoi qu’il en coûte. Sam se mit à courir entre les troncs vers la lumière blanche qui était apparue au loin…

« Où est ma vache ? C’est ça, ma vache ? Ca fait HREEUUUURG ! C’est un hippopotame ! CE N’EST PAS MA VACHE ! »

Sam poussa un hurlement de bête. La silhouette de ténèbres dansait devant ses yeux, perdant de la consistance à mesure que l’autre silhouette, illuminée par une lanterne, se rapprochait.  
Il continua de courir éperdument, avant de s’effondrer entre les bras de son père. Ce dernier finit de chasser les ténèbres qui subsistaient en murmurant à son oreille:

« Où est ma vache ? C’est ça ma vache ? Ca fait meeuuuh ! C’est bien ma vache ! Hourra ! Aujourd’hui est un grand jour, car j’ai retrouvé ma vache ! »

Samuel Vimaire resta un instant silencieux, serrant son fils dans ses bras, avant d’ajouter d’une voix douce :

« Oui, les ténèbres sont là bien avant la lumière. Mais quand la lumière arrive, les ténèbres reculent, se terrent dans les coins. Ils sont impuissants face à des forces aussi puissantes que l’espoir, l’amour, savoir qu’au fond de soi on est bon. Apprivoise tes ténèbres et ils te serviront. »

Puis il s’agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de son enfant, attrapa le bras de Sam et remonta sa manche. Sur le poignet du garçon luisait une fine cicatrice qui semblait comme éclairée de l’intérieure. Elle ressemblait à un œil écarquillé, d’où sortait une queue en pointe qui se tortillait en tous sens.

« Merde… » murmura Vimaire. Il fixa d’un regard noir la marque de son fils, avant de relever sa propre manche. Sa cicatrice à lui était d’un noir d’encre. « Re-merde… »

Il se releva, prit Sam par la main et le mena vers la clairière où les attendait Sybil, le visage rongé par l’inquiétude. Elle se redressa comme un ressort en voyant apparaitre entre les arbres son mari et son fils, et accourue vers eux en bredouillant. Elle demanda à Samuel ce qui était arrivé ; ce dernier contourna la question et demanda à rentrer à la maison le plus vite possible.  
Une fois rentrés au manoir Ramkin, Vimaire mit son fils au lit, restant plusieurs minutes pour discuter avec lui. L’enfant n’aborda pas ce qu’il avait vécu dans la forêt, mais il raconta à son père ses quelques souvenirs brumeux du jour de la Vallée de Koom, ce jour où son père n’était pas rentré mais était resté présent auprès de son fils par l’intermédiaire d’un récit plus fort que la mort. Vimaire était ému que son fils se rappelle de ce jour-là ; lui-même ressentait de la honte au souvenir de ce qu’il avait commis là-bas dans les cavernes, et de l’angoisse à l’idée que l’entité malfaisante des nains était toujours en lui.

Au milieu de la nuit, quand il fut certain que Sybil dormait profondément, Vimaire se leva, quitta la chambre à pas de loup et se dirigea vers la cave. Il ressentait à peine le froid de la pierre sous ses pieds nus ; toute son attention était dirigée vers la brulure sur son poignet. La cicatrice s’était embrasée plus tôt dans l’après-midi, quand il s’était aperçu de l’absence du petit Sam. La douleur n’avait pourtant pas disparu après qu’il ait retrouvé son fils, et il ressentait désormais le besoin urgent d’être seul face à lui-même.  
Il referma la porte de la cave, s’assit par terre et souffla sa bougie. Ses yeux s’habituèrent rapidement à l’obscurité, malgré l’absence totale de lumière. Il distinguait à présent la silhouette de ténèbres pures qui se découpait entre les ombres innombrables.

Vimaire fixa les Ténèbres dans ce qui devait être ses yeux. Il resta plusieurs minutes dans le silence, à se mesurer à lui-même, laissant lentement son gardien intérieur prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Lui seul pouvait se battre sans céder à l’entité de noirceur qui lui faisait face ; le commissaire divisionnaire Vimaire, le duc Samuel ainsi que le père de Sam en étaient incapables.  
Il prit enfin une grande inspiration et lança d’une voix claire :

« Tu n’as pas le droit de t’en prendre à lui. Tu m’as déjà moi, je suis déjà foutu, mais lui je le protègerais. Toujours. Jamais tu ne le possèderas. »

Les Ténèbres n’hésitèrent pas et répondirent aussitôt de leur voix froide comme la glace :

« Je n’ai pas besoins de droits. Je suis déjà en lui. Ses ténèbres intérieures m’obéissent. Personne ne m’échappe jamais. »

« Mais nous pouvons te combattre. Je l’ai fait. Il est mon fils, il a ma force, il est lui aussi son propre gardien. Il sera fort. Jamais tu n’auras d’emprise sur lui ! »

«Je n’ai pas besoins d’emprise, seulement d’une faille. Et cette ouverture, c’est toi qui me l’as donnée. C’est toi, sa seule peur. Il a peur de te perdre. Comme c’est pathétique… »

La silhouette sembla afficher un sourire cruel. Vimaire ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même le sarcasme des Ténèbres.

« M’avoir pourri la vie ne te suffit donc pas, il faut en plus que tu t’en prenne à ma famille ? Pourquoi ? Il n’a jamais rien fait de mal, lui ! Il n’y a pas de noirceur en lui ! »

« Te pourrir la vie ? Combien de fois t’ai-je sauvé ? »

Tandis que la voix s’enroulait autour de l’esprit de Vimaire en cherchant une entrée, une faiblesse, les images défilait devant ses yeux. Lui, étendu sur une plage sombre au fond d’une caverne, avec à peine la force de se trainer vers l’eau pour boire… Les nains effrayés courant autour de lui, tentant de fuir la folie destructrice qui leur faisait face… Un cadavre mutilé de gobelin, au fond d’un terrier crasseux et sombre… Un bateau au milieu d’une tempête, une fenêtre brisée, et un parfait psychopathe se tenant devant lui, raillant sur son impuissance…

« Tu ne m’as pas sauvé, tu m’as transformé en monstre, gronda Vimaire. Et le monstre dort toujours en moi, attendant le moindre faux pas. Tu as détruit une partie de mon humanité, et j’ai failli céder entièrement…  
Non, je ne te laisserais pas semer le doute et la colère dans sa vie à lui. Jamais ! »

« Sans moi, tu serais déjà mort depuis longtemps, susurra la voix à son oreille. Parce que tu es imprudent, impuissant, braqué. Tu n’es qu’un pont vers le vrai pouvoir. Une imitation pâle et frustre de celui que tu as mis au monde. »

Les paroles se frayèrent un chemin dans l’esprit du gardien, passant par celui du commissaire, jusque dans celui du père. Là apparue l’image de Sam Junior, dans la caverne de la vallée de Koom, les yeux fous, la hache et l’épée à la main. A sa place. Aurait-il eu la force de repousser les Ténèbres et d’arrêter le massacre ? Où aurait-il déclenché une guerre sanglante et interminable entre les nains et les trolls ?

Vimaire se leva d’un bond.

Jamais, tu m’entend ? cria-t-il. Jamais tu n’arriveras à tes fins ! Je ne te laisserais pas approcher de mon fils ! Même si je dois mourir pour ça ! Il ne sera pas ton pion dans des massacres aveugles ! »  
Seul un ricanement lui répondit. La silhouette d’estompa et se fondit dans l’obscurité ordinaire. Vimaire resta là, haletant, la tête pleine de visions de cauchemar. Les Ténèbres voulaient utiliser Sam, son Sam, pour détruire une paix précaire que le commissaire avait rétablie à grand peines. Et la malédiction naine était déjà parvenue à s’infiltrer dans l’esprit sans défense de l’enfant…  
Une raie de lumière apparut sur le sol de la cave avant de s’élargir. Dans l’encadrement de la porte se tenait Sam, une bougie dans une main, une peluche dans l’autre. Il avait le visage grave, l’air de comprendre parfaitement la situation. Il s’approcha doucement de son père, et murmura :

« Tu m’as dit de me battre, alors je me battrais. Je veux pas la guerre. » Puis il ajouta d’un air de confidence : « Moi aussi j’ai un gardien. Il vient me voir quand je fais des cauchemars. J’ai déjà rêvé du gros œil noir, mais je ne l’ais pas laissé rentrer. Et il ira pas plus loin. »

Un pâle sourire étira les lèvres de Vimaire.

« Si il revient, dis-le-moi. Ou si ta cicatrice te fait mal, ou devient noire. C’est très important. Tu me le promets ? »

Sam hocha la tête en souriant. Il remonta sa manche pour montrer son bras à son père, et dit : « Tu vois, elle est blanche. Et elle restera comme ça. »

Samuel Vimaire et son fils sortirent de la cave, main dans la main. L’avenir était incertain et sombre, mais ils se battraient côte à côte, toujours ensemble. Bien que le gardien se surveille lui-même, il est plus fort si d’autre le surveille. Le père veillera sur le fils, et le fils veillera sur le père.

Toujours.


End file.
